


La Princesse de Clèves

by wiamhadd1



Category: Fictions Partagées, La Princesse de Clèves | The Princess of Cleves - Mme de La Fayette
Genre: F/M, Réécriture, Trahison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiamhadd1/pseuds/wiamhadd1
Summary: La réécriture du roman met l'accent sur l'infidélité et les conséquences qu'elle peut avoir selon les différentes catégories sociales ou de genre.





	La Princesse de Clèves

 

_**Mardi 20 mars 2018**   _

Fan Fiction sur La princesse De Clèves. 

 

Depuis quelque temps le Prince de Clèves, un homme marié a une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Ils sont tout les deux jeunes et beaux mais il n'est pas amoureux. Peu de temps après il rencontre lors d'un bal une jeune femme qui le fera chaviré en un regard. Ce chavirement sera partagé entre les deux protagonistes alors il commence à entretenir une relation secrète avec cette femme se prénomme : Alice. Il se retrouve à devoir choisir entre vivre sa passion pleinement ou alors s'éloigner de celle qui l'aime éperdument. Pour Mr de Clèves son mariage n'a pas une grande valeur sentimentale. Il se marie pour surtout pour faire plaisir à son père qui lui a trouvé une charmante épouse de bonne famille. Pour l'image de la principauté c'est la femme parfaite. Idéale pour son père mais pas pour son fils, quelques jours passent il ne pense qu'à cette demoiselle qui hante ses pensées. D'un air pensif tous les jours sous les yeux de sa femme qui ne se doute de rien ou presque. En effet les jeunes mariés partagent peu de choses ensemble. Elle folle amoureuse de son mari souffre de son absence tandis que lui souffre de l'absence de celle qui deviendra son amante. Cette souffrance la pousse à douter de la sincérité de son homme, elle devient jalouse. Cette jalousie se transformera en véritable obsession mais son amour la rend aveugle, elle ne veut pas croire en l'impossible. Quant à son mari qui avait le choix d'aller se réfugier dans son château à Coulommiers afin de s'éloigner de son amante, il en décide autrement. Il ne veut pas s'éloigner ni se priver, il souhaite au contraire voir Alice dès qu'il en aura la possibilité. Il ne se préoccupe pas des conséquences que cela pourrais avoir sur sa réputation à la cour du roi Henri II. Sa passion le dévore. Il délaisse sa femme et part rejoindre son amante. Pour cela il doit sans cesse user de subterfuge. Ce jour-là, il prétexte à sa femme un voyage professionnel d'une durée de trois jours. Il part alors rejoindre l'objet de ses désirs chez elle, à une heure de son habitation. C'est une femme très différente de la Princesse de Clèves. Issue de la classe moyenne, elle semble plus extravagante, plus expressive elle répond moins aux normes d'une princesse. La jeune femme étant célibataire n'a aucun mal à l'accueillir chez elle, lieu de rencontre des deux amants. De son côté la Princesse de Clèves se retrouve seule avec le gentilhomme qui devient un confident. De nature prude et naïve elle trouve du soutient auprès du gentilhomme qui va lui faire une annonce choc. Son statut l'oblige à passé du temps avec le gentilhomme et il remarque des comportements étranges depuis un moment. Très proche de la Princesse il lui fait part de ses doutes. Comment expliquer ses absences répétitives ? Son manque d'intention envers sa femme ? C'est tout le mystère qu'ils vont tenter de percer. Le gentilhomme et la Princesse se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger. 

  ** _Le gentilhomme_** : Bonjour Madame, bien dormi ? 

 ** _La Princesse_** : Pas très bien, mon mari est parti très tôt ce matin pour son travail. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il travaille énormément. 

 ** _Le gentilhomme_** : Oh ! Ne vous en faîtes pas. Justement il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien malgré ses nombreuses heures de travail vous ne trouvez pas ? 

 ** _La princesse_** : Que voulez vous dire par là ? J'ai l'impression que vous me parlez sur un ton ironique.  

 ** _Le gentilhomme_** : Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous asseoir et de m'écouter. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas sans risque mais c'est pour votre bien.  

 ** _La princesse :_** _Elle s'_ _assoit_ _d'un air inquiet._ Je vous écoute. 

 ** _Le gentilhomme :_** Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais cela fait quelques mois que je soupçonne votre mari d'entretenir une relation avec une autre femme. 

 ** _La princesse_** : Une autre femme ? Impossible ! Vous mentez ! Mon mari travaille beaucoup ça ne signifie pas qu'il me trompe. 

 ** _Le gentilhomme_** : Non ça ne signifie pas qu'il vous trompe mais n'avez vous pas remarquez son manque d'attention envers vous ? Vous m'aviez confié à plusieurs reprises votre mal être vis à vis de son indifférence. Je sais que la vérité est dur à entendre et à accepter mais il est temps de se poser les bonnes questions . À votre avis pourquoi il ne vous emmène jamais avec lui lors de ses déplacements répétitifs ? 

 ** _La princesse_** : Sur ce point vous avez raison mais hormis vos doutes, avez vous vu ou entendu quelque chose ? 

 ** _Le gentilhomme_** : Oui c'est pour cette raison que je vous en parle, je ne me base pas que sur mes doutes. Il y a trois jours je me suis rendu au château à Coulommiers afin de récupérer des affaires personnel et c'est la que je l'ai aperçu avec cette femme. Ils étaient très proche. Je n'ai pas voulu faire acte de ma présence mais il ne m'a pas vu, il ignore tout. Je vous propose donc qu'on lui tende un piège. 

 ** _La princesse_** : Quel genre de piège ? 

 ** _Le gentilhomme :_** Je vous propose de le suivre lors de son prochain déplacement. Vous viendrez avec moi afin que vous en soyez sûr car sinon vous ne me croirez pas. C'est la seule solution qui le mettra devant le fait accompli . N'attendez pas qu'il vous le dise il aurait tout à perdre , on doit le surprendre par surprise. 

 ** _L_** ** _a princesse_** : Ce ne sont pas dans mes principes de l'espionner mais exceptionnellement j'accepte votre proposition. 

 ** _Le gentilhomme_** : C'est dans votre intérêt. Dès son retour je tenterais d'en savoir plus et je vous tiens au courant. 

 ** _La princesse :_** À votre avis pourquoi continue t-il de me mentir ? Pour sa réputation qui risque d'être entacher ou pour éviter de me faire souffrir ? 

 ** _Le gentilhomme_** : Enfin madame soyez moins naïve. Si il ne veut pas vous faire souffrir il cesserait de vous mentir. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout cela sera bientôt terminer. 

La princesse, abasourdie retourne dans sa chambre. Le gentilhomme la convaincu son mari la trompe. De nature confiante elle devient méfiante. Elle se met à fouiller dans les affaires de son mari mais ne trouve rien. Dévasté elle s'allonge sur son lit,  on ne la verra plus beaucoup jusqu'au retour de son mari. De son côté le gentilhomme réfléchit à la manière qu'il va adopter pour élucider discrètement ce mystère . Trois jours après c'est le retour tant attendu de Mr de Clèves. Il ne se doute de rien alors il ne change pas ses habitudes. Sitôt rentré chez lui il salue rapidement sa femme se rendant à peine compte de sa mine fatiguée et pâle. Elle le questionne sur son séjour , par habitude il lui répond sans la moindre difficulté sans imaginer la méfiance de sa femme et le plan établit afin de connaître la vérité. Le gentilhomme décide de le suivre dans ses moindres déplacements. Il n'aura pas fallut longtemps pour se rendre compte de l'exactitude des doutes du gentilhomme car la plupart des déplacements du Prince sont destinés à voir son amante. La forte passion qu'il éprouve pour Alice dépasse tout entendement c'est sans doute l'interdit qui renforce cette passion mais elle est omniprésente. Les jours qui suivent la tension est palpable, le gentilhomme observe, la Princesse attend et le Prince pense encore et toujours. Le weekend arrive et Mr de Clèves a une soudaine envie d'aller se promener mais toujours sans sa femme et sans personne d'autre d'ailleurs. L'occasion rêvée pour Mme de Clèves et son confident d'aller voir ce que cache son mari. Mr de Clèves prend sa voiture sans savoir qu'il sera suivit. Il se dirige au même endroit habituel chez Alice. Après mûre réflexion Mme de Clèves et le gentilhomme décident d'en finir avec leurs soupçons. Ils sonna à la porte de cette jeune demoiselle et c'est ainsi que le piège se referma sur son mari. Pris au dépourvu il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'avouer cet adultère. De cette façon s'achèvera ce douloureux mensonge. Cette infidélité provoquera un séisme à la cour,  pour protéger son fils, le roi ordonnera à sa belle-fille de ne rien divulguer. Après cette trahison, la Princesse de Clèves refuse de garder le silence. Malgré sa peur des conséquences elle a surtout peur que le peuple ne la croit pas. Elle prend la décision de quitter la cour en laissant une lettre. Depuis elle vit dans un mal-être permanent car elle doit subir le regard extérieur et se justifier mais elle retrouve enfin sa liberté . Le gentilhomme quant à lui s'en est allé de la cour mais il reste malgré un soutien inconditionnel de la Princesse. 

**Author's Note:**

> La Princesse de Clèves est un roman paru en 1678 ( sous le règne d'Henri II ) et écrit par Madame de Lafayette qui met en scène un mythe amoureux moderne. L'œuvre est publiée anonymement car les femmes auteurs sont mal perçues au XVIIème siècle. Dans cette Fan fiction j'ai décidé de remplacer le rôle de la femme et de l'homme. La différence ajouté avec le romain initial c'est que la femme décide malgré tout de préserver son mariage tandis qu'ici l'homme décide de vivre pleinement sa passion sans la fuir. À cette époque le divorce est interdit. L'infidélité est donc très répandue mais le rôle de l'adultère est toujours attribué à la femme. La femme était lourdement sanctionnée et condamnée tandis que l'adultère chez l'homme n'est pas puni il passe même quasiment inaperçu. En pleine période d'inégalité entre les hommes et les femmes, je mets en évidence cette inégalité en inversant les rôles et en montrant la puissance de l'homme mis en avant au XVIIème siècle . Durant cette période la place de la femme dans la société est minime, elle est soumise à l'homme. À travers cette fan fiction je veux également démontrer que la femme peut être égale et même supérieure à l'homme.


End file.
